1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device and touch operating method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a hover touch operating method and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's society filled with information, the dependence on consumer electronic devices increases gradually among human beings. In order to achieve a more convenient, smaller, compact and more user-friendly objective, a touch screen is utilized to replace a conventional keyboard or a conventional mouse and served as an input device. Due to the fact that electronics having touch function are convenient to operate and more intuitive responsive for human, they are favorable among consumers and has become the trend of the market today. Along with the advancement of the electronics having touch function, touching the screen directly has not been able to satisfy the needs of the consumers. Therefore, an electronic device supporting hover touch has been developed in recent years, so that a user may operate the touch screen without touching the screen directly (i.e., hovering), which further enhances the touch operation in the manner of convenience and intuitiveness.
Currently, the hovering touch sensing devices in the market mostly determines whether an object or a finger hovers above the screen by utilizing variations in capacitance effects generated by the object (e.g., a stylus) or the finger, so as to provide different functions corresponding to the hovering operation. In other words, user may easily operate the electronic device without touching the screen directly (i.e., hovering operation) by placing the stylus or the finger above the touch screen of the electronic device. Therefore, a hovering touch operating method is indeed a way that will dramatically change user's experience in the input function. For the electronic device having a hovering touch sensing function, how to apply the hovering touch function to the operation of the electronic device or the operation of the application program is one of the topics that those skilled in the field concerns.